The overall goal of this project is to produce a readily marketable and reasonably profitable, ten-module, Internet-based, continuing education program for training psychologists and other mental health providers about evidence-based, end-of-life care. During Phase I of the project, eNURSING llc, in collaboration with the American Psychological Association (APA), will: (i) recruit an Advisory Board to guide creation and evaluation of a functional prototype for the Internet-based program; (2) develop one module entitled, Diagnosis and Treatment of Psychological Distress Near the End-of-Life; and (3) utilize focus groups to determine the feasibility and acceptability of using the prototype module to train psychologists and other mental health providers. An iterative evaluation process will feedback into the programming of this innovative learning program. We expect the participants will complete the prototype in one hour, that 80% of the participants will pass the examination and judge the prototype module as acceptable and appropriate for training the anticipated target audience. In Phase II we will revise and refine the prototype module using focus group data. Additionally, in Phase II we will develop nine other training modules and then compare the entire ten-module, internet-based program with a comparable package of self-paced reading materials on end-of-life issues. Findings from Phase II will guide development of the final version of the internet-based program. In Phase III, eNURSING llc will collaborate with the American Psychological Association to market the program to mental health care providers, agencies and organizations.